Where'd You Go?
by longliveteentitans
Summary: Beastboy couldn't help but feel as if he should search for Raven, even though she said if he loved her, he should let her go. But he couldn't. From the day she left all he could do was hold on to hope- in the form of a goodbye note that she would return.
1. prolougueerror

_Dear Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy,_

_ I may regret this, but it is best for my situation. I have left and I will never come back so long as nothing changes for me. Please Try to understand that this is the best way for me to say goodbye, so here goes it. Robin, you the best leader I have ever known. You're the only leader I have ever known. Starfire, I'm sorry we never really spent a lot of time doing "girl stuff". I hope you'll forgive me. Cyborg,you're the greatest friend I could ask for and I thank you for understanding. Beastboy, you may know why I left, you may not. Please just don't tell if you do know. I don't want anyone to know. All of you, my friends, if we ever see each other again I hope you will all forgive me for leaving. Please don't try to find me. You probably could, but I'm trusting you not to._

_ Forever Your Friend at Heart,_

_ ~Raven_

"No!" Robin said after he read the letter. "Why would she do this? What went so wrong that she has to say goodbye without warning?" He sighed and shook his head. "She was just starting to seem, almost happy."

"You wanna tell us something, Beastboy?" Cyborg said, his arms crossed.

Beastboy thought he knew why she left, but he wasn't for sure. He didn't see what would make her want to leave.

He and Raven had a secret relationship. It started one day went they were patrolling together. The team had split up to search for Adonis who had just robbed a museum. Beastboy and Raven were the ones who found Adonis. Beastboy would never forget the look on Raven's face. It happened so fast. A building almost fell on top of Raven. Luckily Beastboy saved her just in time. Raven was hugging him out of panic and fear. Beastboy didn't know if she was too shaken to realize that he hugged her back. After that Raven was always nicer to him. They hung out together a lot. The walks in the park soon turned into picnics in the park. Soon enough they were going out to restaurants. Without realizing it, they had become a couple, and they were both happy with that. It was two months ago that they truly decided they were together. They stayed up all night just looking at the stars and woke up together, both loving each other even more. They never fought. They were the happiest two people alive. The whole time the team never knew.

"Cyborg, if I knew why Raven left I would tell you, but I can't think why." Beastboy half-lied. He had learned how to lie pretty well lately.

"Whatever." Cyborg shrugged, he was still suspicious. "But if something happens to her, and you knew something, your green ass is tofu!"

Beastboy gulped.

"Should we find her?" Robin scratched his head. The question was to hard to make. What if something bad had happened to her and she needed to be saved. What if she had a really good reason to leave and she really didn't want them to find her. They finally settled on not looking for her, seeing as though the note was authentic and some of Raven's things were gone. Beastboy never told them how he knew what was in Raven's room. They didn't ask either. However they did decide that if something that seemed suspicious could be connected to Raven, they would try to find her.

Beastboy, was not very happy about this, but he didn't show it. The rest of the day he was either pacing in his room or in Raven's. Well, he ex-room anyway. He couldn't think about why Raven would have left. "Was it me?" he asked himself. He decided that it couldn't be his fault she left. "Raven." he mouthed her name. For some reason lately, it had been harder to form on his lips. Where as he used to speak without thinking. He sat on her bed. It was really soft, really comfortable. It was almost... hypnotizing. He started to doze and eventually fell asleep. He dreamed about her, about Raven.

Where had she gone?

**Do you know what happened? Read the next chapter as soon as it is up! Possibly even tomorrow!**

**Reviews do help!**


	2. a few pieces of the timeline

**I have decided to revive this story(for now) but if no one is interested then i will retire it. make it like a 4 chapter story or something.**

Garfield Logan woke up sweating. It was the third time this night alone.

He gasped and wiped the perspiration off his forehead. He could feel his breakout getting worse. Then the person next to him stirred.

"Mmm... honey, whats wrong?"

"Just a bad dream. I'll just grab a snack then ill get back to bed." he started to get up.

"Why don't i give you a snack?" she said will a devilish smile.

"well..." he started, smiling back," Oh wait! We can't do this now! the baby might wake up."

"He's sound asleep. Besides, this will only take ten minutes."

"No, No. I think all i need is some real food right now." he went to get a sandwich while she almost angrily fluffed her pillow and rolled around restlessly trying to find a comfy position.

Garfield, instead of going to the kitchen went to his son's room. His son Mathew's baby blue eyes were closed now. his little stomach moved up and down as he breathed.

He sat in a rocking chair and thought back to his dream. It had been almost two years now. Two years since Raven disappeared. The whole team had only gone a week before the team had broken down and had to look for her, but they never found a trace. They brought in all the other titans, Robin even called in Batman and she was still missing. All this time Gar, Beastboy, never told anyone about he and Raven. And when the team broke up about a month after Raven left he still kept it a secret. And when he got married it was still there at the bottom of his consciousness. He thought he had gotten over her, but lately he would dream about what had happened to her. He could picture her bloody murder or kidnapping. he could picture non earth life forms torturing her with experiments. He could picture her under her father's control, destroying entire dimensions and wiping them from existence.

No matter what happened she probably forgot about him.

**- - - 000 - - - -**

Beastboy woke up in the middle of the night on Raven's bed. it had been a two months. His hand was sweaty and the letter was wadded up in a wet mess in his palm. He went back to his room. He felt so far from Raven, but little did he know that he wasn't that far at all. In fact, Raven was just across from the tower, looking at it in fact. She was on the top of an apartment building with a man who owned a delivery company.

**- - - 000 - - - -**

Raven, wearing a brunette wig and civilian clothing signed "Rachel Roth" on the sheet of paper the delivery man held out to her. Then some other workers carried in her new furniture she had ordered on-line.

"If you don't mind my asking, miss, how far along are you?" the delivery man asked. he was speaking in account to the crib and stroller two guys had just carried in.

"Oh, its about 3 months now." she said casually.

"Well can i just say your making it look effortless. And whatever you're doing to keep looking good its working."

"Thank you." she replied. She even flashed him a smile.

"So, you new around here?" he asked trying to learn more about this young woman who seemed to be alone and pregnant.

"I've lived here for a couple of weeks, but i use to live downtown with some friends. so i know my way around the city." she explained.

"Any place you know that serves good food?"

"Yeah i can think of a couple."

"There's tons of great restaurants out there but what I like best is to have a home cooked meal on the roof of my building. when its a clear night its really beautiful."

"That does sound pretty good."

"Well if it sounds good how bout you have dinner with me."

"Um, let me think about that."

"Oh my gosh, are you not single? i mean you're pregnant-." he added on.

"I guess, that would be nice." she interrupted him, "And i am single now."

"Great. Friday works for you?"

"Yeah. I'm free Friday."

"Okay so I'll pick you up around seven. be hungry cause I'm making a lot of spaghetti."

"Yum." she said with a little giggle.

"So whats your name?" she asked, realizing that she didn't know yet.

"Oh! Its Steven." he pointed to the truck, "I own 'Steven's delivery co.' and I live in the apartments right across from the Titans Tower."

"The Titan's tower?" she asked, suddenly frowning."

"Yeah," then he noticed her far off look, " is there a problem with that, i mean a lot of people like to go to the roof and look at it, i mean i never met a girl who hasn't wanted to get a good view. Not that i have a lot of girls up there!"

"No problem with the tower. So Friday? sounds great." she smiled quickly. the men carrying in the boxes were now clearing out. until the last one was in the delivery truck.

"Okay see you later..." he looked at the paper she had signed, "Rachel." He tipped his trucker cap to her then went with others and drove away in the truck.

Rachel was exited for her first date as Rachel. But Raven was missing Beastboy. What would he think if he recognized her and saw her with Steven.

**so what do you think? should i keep this one going?**


End file.
